Sonic Omega
by Ron Davidson
Summary: My first venture into the Sonic universe... its sorta Segasonic, sort of the others but sorta my own... I dont know what else to say except please read and review. I am a little shy at this so be gentile
1. part one

Authors note: well I am new to writing Sonic fics so be gentile okay?

This is sort of my own personal effort to fuse the Sonic universes into one but it's also my own universe… well Kind of anyway.

But do note that none of thus should be taken seriously… after all it's called "fan fiction" not "stick to the game storyline or we will throw a brick at you" fiction

Sonic Omega

Episode one: the cream of the crop.

Once long ago there was a planet called Mobius and the beings of this world lived peaceful and happy lives.

There were two races on this planet: the Humans and the furries and they led a peaceful co existence... until one fateful day.

The clouds darkened and the ground trembled as the Mad scientist known as Doctor Ivo Robotnik made his way into the city of Station Square the capital of the Kingdom of Mobia, he used a evil machine called the Roboticizer to make all the furry inhabitants of the city into his robotic slaves and put a evil iron grip over the human inhabitants of the city and renamed Station square "Robotropolis".

The people called out for a hero, and they got it... and his name was 

Sonic the hedgehog!

The characters:

The Heroes:

Sonic the hedgehog: the hero of the story, he is a member of an elite core of freedom fighters under the guidance of Princess Amy Rose.

Princess Amy Rose: heir to the Kingdom of Mobia, she is the leader of the group. She uses her mind and her computer NICOLE to help save her people from enslavement

Tails "Miles" Prower: the genius of the bunch, with an IQ of a million and a knack for invention he can give Robotnik a run for the money.

Knuckles the echidna: Amy's royal guardian and protector, often at odds with Sonic but he knows that Sonic can do a lot if his brain is working right.

Villains:

Doctor Ivo Robotnik(AKA Doctor Eggman): the most vile of villains, he will stop at nothing to enslave the planet, Sonic and his friends call him "Eggman" but if you call him that you have a one way trip to the roboticizer.

Cris: Robotnik's villainous lackey and nephew, he may be a teen but when you are at the other end of the roboticizer he's your worst nightmare!

The Swatbot's: Robotniks vile robotic troopers, they are very tough and VERY nasty... mess with one and you may want to call your insurance agent.

The Workerbots: the poor citizens of the city who are now Robotniks mechanical slaves...

Can sonic save these poor souls from a lifetime of misery?

The skies were filled with darkness over Robotropolis, the hover patrols made sure that everyone was in line...

The humans and robots marched under the evil red flag of Robotnik as their master enjoyed another day of dictatorship, until Sonic appeared of course.

"Sonic where are you?" cried Amy bitterly, she looked over the schematics of the sewers on NICOLE as she tried to locate Sonic.

Boy did she hate him sometimes, and she always had to catch up with him like some sort of fangirl chasing Elvis.

Then she saw him, tapping his foot as usual

"Bout time you got here Ames" said Sonic Musingly

"Will you stop with the games already Sonic? We have a job to do remember?"

"Yeh, yeh, crash another reactor try and halt Robotniks productivity blah, blah, blah..."

"Yes but this isn't some game sonic! Do you see Robotnik using cheap robots powered by Duracell batteries? Is he using some crazy invention that will never work in a million years?"

"Well sometimes he does." said Sonic

"You are impossible!" yelled Amy, she pulled out her mallet and smacked Sonic on the head with it...

"Ow! Hey this isn't some cheap Saturday morning cartoon here Amy!"

"That's my point Sonic! Now straighten up okay?"

"Okay, okay, geez." said Sonic rubbing his head.

The two made it into the main power room and saw all sorts of robots around...

They both pitied the poor souls in this room, all of them made into mindless machines serving Robotnik's every whim.

But they had to get past that and focus on the mission... they planted a bomb on the reactor and Amy set the timer... but before they could escape a tiny female Roboticized rabbit walked in to inspect the reactor.

"Intruders, I must capture!" she said mechanically

"Run!" said Amy as they tried to escape the small robots attack, the robot gave chase as they ran to safety...

The robot blasted them with its lasers as they got to their goal... but when they got there the exit was blocked!

"Must capture the intruders!" said the robot 

"Looks like she's got us..." said Sonic

"I told you this wasn't going to be a walk in the park!" yelled Amy

The robot slowly came up to them but before it could grab them something flew at it and the robot fell to the ground...

"Knuckles!" said Sonic and Amy simultaneously

"You think I was going to leave you alone with this bonehead Amy?" said Knuckles musingly

"You jerk... you are always butting in!" yelled Sonic

"Heh, well maybe I should let this robotic sweetheart have you then." said Knuckles with a smile  
"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" yelled Amy holding out her hammer

"Sorry mam" said the two... Amy turned her attention to the downed robot and said "we have to take her with us..."

"Why?" said Sonic

"That's a major risk your highness!" said Knuckles

"Yes but she's too young to be one of Robotniks slaves... I want to take her back to the mystic ruins... and back to Knothole"  
"As you wish your Majesty" said the two simultaneously

They took the robot back home to their village and took her to Tails' lab...

"Well, well what do we have here? A class one Workerbot, I always wanted to study one." said Tails

"Come on Tails this is serious!" said Amy

"Yes I know that... but I have to study her before I do anything. Robotniks technology is pretty good and I may not be able to help her."

"I know... but do your best okay?"

"You can bet I will Princess" said Tails as he looked the robot over...

Several hours passed and Sonic and Amy stopped by to check

"How's it going bro?" asked Sonic 

"Not good... this isn't like jumping on a robot and magically it will be normal again.... but I 

Am trying to do my best..."

But before Tails could work on the robot more it slowly got up off the table...

"My gosh it's awake!" cried Amy

The robot looked around and said "where am I?"  
"You are in Knothole village." said Sonic

"What happened to me? I feel strange..."

"Well that's hard to explain" said Amy

The robot looked around and eventually it turned to a mirror... it blinked once then rubbed its eyes, then it blinked twice and gave a loud scream

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE, What the heck am I?"  
"You are a robot don't you remember?"  
"No... The last thing I remember is that I was in this machine and outside there was a really mean man."

"That would be Robotnik, say do you have a name?" asked Amy

"Yes, it's Cream... Cream the rabbit."  
"Well welcome to Knothole Cream, I am Princess Amy Rose."  
"THE Amy Rose, My goodness I always admired you before that mean Robotnik took over!"  
"Yes... well anyway over here is Sonic the hedgehog and our local genius Tails."  
"Hello!" said the two

"Whoa that's Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Yes you know him?"

"Yes he's the heroes of heroes... but who's that weird looking guy over there?" said Cream pointing over at Knuckles who was hiding in the shadows

"Weird looking, Huh!" said Knuckles... Cream got a better look at him and said "you were the one that dropped kicked me!"

"What you remember that?" said Amy

"Yeh a little... you know that kick really hurt!"

"Well I am sorry miss, but you were going to hurt the Princess and it's my job to protect her... I could care less about ol peabrain over there!"

"Peabrain, Why I aught to!" and the two broke out in a fight

"Men... I tell ya" said Cream

"Yeh I know... hey why don't I get you something to eat?"  
"Sure... but for an odd reason I am in the mood for 10 W 40..."  
"Eww, but sure okay Miss Cream." said Amy as the two walked out of Tail's lab as the two heroes squabbled about...

Next episode: Robotnik launches an assault on the forest and Cream gets to become the newest member of the freedom fighters... but can she help to defeat this evil foe as it approaches Knothole Village?

Find out on the next episode of Sonic Omega!


	2. part two

Authors note: no folks Creams Chao friend Cheese WONT be making an appearance in this series.

I don't want to go in that avenue so umm. err anyway if you thought my last episode was too goofy well for those people who love the angst stuff I got it all for you in the near future... this next episode will have some goofy antics but not as much as my first... well hopefully.

And yes I made some error in my last one but it will be pointed out in this upcoming fic

Because I will make fun my own product!

And if you want to know why I made Chris into a villain well its because he got way too much airtime in Sonic X, which is why I didn't like it that much, they kind of glossed Sonic over with this typical teen stereotype that is just like every other kid type character found in most modern animes. 

Err sorry for the rant there...

Sonic Omega 2: cream without the cheese.

The grand command room was packed with Robots, Chris came up to Robotnik and said "sir I have a report."  
"What is it Sniv, err I mean Chris?"

"The freedom fighters attacked power plant D the other day causing a large amount of damage."

"You got to be kidding, what's with the delay then Chris?"  
"There was a critical error in Windorks 3400; we had to shut down the main computer for over half the day... I tried to boot it back up with Lamex but there was a driver error on sector 513 but we can blame Windorks for that one."

"Blast not even in the future things work... alright then is the reactor repaired?"

"Yes but we have more damage then that... there is some damage in sector 12B..."

"12B! Oh crap that's where I keep all my spare goofy doctor clothing, alright get onto the repairs... after that we go to the mystic ruins area and try to flush the freedom fighters out."  
"With what sir?" asked Chris   
"the Eggcarrier 2.1.10 my latest masterpiece of engineering!"

"You got to be kidding me, why don't we use a cool name like the Destroyer?"

"well you have to realize that the author of this fic knows that most people who may read this story is probably a nine year old who plays all the latest sonic games and watches Sonic X on a regular basis... if we talk about weapons from SatAM then most of the segasonic crowd may flame the author forcing him into either retirement or total isolation."

"But we have Swatbots sir, they are not from the sonic games."  
"yes but you got to understand that they are a lot cooler looking then the rather cartoon like robots found in the games... same goes for the Workerbots, sure its bad if you are a bird turned into a giant bee that shoots fire out of its rear but its a lot more convincing if we made people into robots that still look like their original selves casing pain to the main character... namely sonic."

"But aren't we appealing to the SatAM fans more that way?"

"well we do have Buzzbombers, Catterkillers, Moto Bugs and all the other robots that appeal to the segasonic crowd, though they are not as cheaply made as they are in the games... they got titanium shells and enough firepower to destroy a city block... that way we can both improve upon the popular types of sonic robots while still keeping a air of seriousness about it."

"So why are we talking now then?"  
"Well it takes some time to warm up the Eggcarrier."  
"Yeh it does... but why do you put the word egg in everything? Aren't you trying to be a more serious version of Robotnik and not just another Adam West 1960's Batman type villain?"  
"Well that's to appeal to the segasonic fans, they know me better as Eggman so we have a setup where every insane invention I come up with has the word egg in it and that way Sonic can refer me as Eggman. Though if I ever catch the guy who renamed me Eggman I will have his liver with some Fava beans and a nice glass of Chianti..." said Robotnik making a Hannibal Lechter slurping type sound...

"Master the egg Carrier is ready." said a Workerbot 

"Ahhh good, now we got all that silly nonsense out of the way we can go on to be the villains we can all be!" said Robotnik as he and Chris went off to battle...

The huge lake near Knothole was Amy Roses favorite place to sit back and relax; she always took off her blue boots and dipped her pink toes in the water...

As she was relaxing she heard somebody crying nearby, she walked off barefoot and saw Cream crying a few feet away from her.

She walked up to Cream and said "what's wrong my dear?"

"I hate being a stupid robot... I am starting to remember all the things I did when Robotnik was controlling my mind."

"Aww you poor thing..." Amy hugged the robotic rabbit and said "you know it's better if you talk about it."

"Yeh I guess so, I remember what happened after I got out of the roboticizer. Robotnik ordered me to clean out the air ducts and I went off to do so... but that rotten snake had me because as soon as I got a spot clean it would get dirty form the outside... oh it was so horrible, it was dusty and dirty and I had to get a very long acid bath after that one... but as soon as my gears were fine again he ordered me to clean out the same duct! I hated it!"  
"Ooh I am so sorry that happened to you Cream... but don't worry you are with friends now okay?"

"Okay Miss Amy... but still I hate this robot body, it isn't good for anything."  
"Don't say that... I am sure you can find a good use for them... you are very beautiful for a robot and you are the only free robot on the planet."  
"Yeh I guess so... say what's that over there?" Cream pointed at something in the sky and Amy saw it as well

"Oh crap, it's the Eggcarrier! We have to go back to knothole!"  
The two ran to the great pyramid in the center of the forest that hid knothole pretty well though it was a rather large thing and you could see it from an altitude of at least ten thousand feet...

The freedom fighters all rushed to see the looming object coming their way.

"Well what do we do?" asked Sonic

"well I can take sonic up there as he stands on the top of my airplane preying that a sudden gust of wind doesn't send him plummeting to the ground... or we can use my five seat hovercar."  
"I think I will take the hovercar" said Sonic as they all rushed to Tail's hovercar

The small but stable hovercar climbed though the air to intercept the Eggcarrier and amazingly after about two minutes of shooting aimlessly at the large thing they were able to get in...

there were no large pools or bathrooms on this baby... well except Robotniks personal head and Chris's bucket O' poop... err anyway this baby was packed to the teeth with death, death and more death, but somehow the team was able to get though most of the ship.

"Well we are near the main reactor should we try and blow it up?" said Sonic

"no we have to hit the command area, and if NICOLE can speed things up we can locate it"  
"well I am trying to Amy but my Internet provider is Mobius online, I told you that a dial up connection was stupid and vastly out of date"

"Yeh, yeh, but the Mobius DSL service was too expensive for me."  
"That's a mouth full, the MOL service is $24.99 and the DSL service is only five dollars more! Heck we could really be speeding if you got the cable service which is $40.00 but well worth it because it has a lot more connectivity and a lot less downtime."  
"I hate arguing with a computer." Said Amy

"File downloaded, now saving to hard drive, this will take three hours to complete..."  
"Stupid Windorks 3400!" said Amy bitterly 

"Well we can run for it." said sonic

"For once you have a good idea sonic" said Amy as they ran off to find the command area.

It took them about five minutes to find the command center after getting into several battles with robots that I wont mention right now because you know how it ends if they are at the command center by now.

"well we can shut down the main computer but there is a problem, apparently someone got a Lamex port on here and its almost impossible to get though that!"  
"That's right!" said a voice the freedom fighters turned around to see Chris standing there with a Lamex disk in his hand

"Thought you can stop this ship from blowing up your precious home? Ha! That's funny..."  
"Don't mess around with us Chris, we just spent the last few minutes talking about computer jargon and the missing robot battle scenes!" said sonic

"Yes I know. I have the episode on DVD. So why don't you just give up now?"  
"Well we can Chris but like you we also saw that DVD, and at the end we escape!"  
"Oh yeh, how then, we got this place more secure then Fort Knox under Mount Rushmore!" 

"Like this you big meanie!" said Cream as she leaped on Chris and he started to topple over

"You lousy tin can I aught to make you into my next bucket O' poop!" 

"Not if I can help it!" said Knuckles as he helped Cream take the vice dictator down

"Well we gout the bad guy now what?"  
"Well even though they are using Lamex I can hack into it..." said NICOLE

"Me too, after all I am a robot" said Cream

The two worked together and found that Chris had not fully deleted the Windorks 3400 directories and that in fact the computer still had Windorks 3400 in it!

So they shut down Lamex via its ultra complex command prompt windows and activated Windorks 3400 and crashed the system.

They flew out of the Eggcarrier as it started to flip over in a mad fashion due to a Windorks 3400 system error 909.

"That was fun!" said Cream

"Yes but you can bet that people may want to sue the author for cleaver copyright infringement but that's up to the courts to decide..." said Amy

"Well do you like being a robot a bit better now Cream?" asked Sonic 

"Oh yes, as ling as Robotnik is using faulty software I am good for another few episodes until something new comes along."  
"Yeh well lets all take a rest eh?" said Amy

"Yes lets" said Cream as the day ended with victory for our heroes.

Next episode: Cream goes out to find her family but Robotnik is on the lookout for her, will he regain his evil control over her or will her newest Lamex OS or sonic be able to save her?

Oh yes... send all lawsuits and complaints to my invisible house… and if you are wondering yes Amy is dressed like Sally in my fics… only with a shirt on and a pair of slacks on her legs, Yes I know Sally sucks but I think that Amy would look kind of good in Sally's outfit... and do remember that its called "fanfiction" not a "get Amy's clothes right or we will hit you with a waffle iron" fic 

And sorry this did get goofy again didn't it? Well I will try harder to make it more serious next time, just right now I am still getting ideas for this...


End file.
